vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Davina
The relationship between Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and Witch, Davina Claire. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, Elijah was kept in Davina's room as a hostage for a few months, after Klaus had daggered him and given him over to Marcel. In Girl in New Orleans, Davina later removed the dagger, negating its effect on Elijah. Davina and Elijah met for the first time after Elijah woke up. In Sinners and Saints, When the episode is pick off from the last one. They talked and Davina told him her story. Elijah fixed Tim's violin for her. They currently have a mutual understanding and Elijah has promised to bring her Esther's grimoire to help her to control her power. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Elijah kept his word and gave her a few pages from Esther's grimoire, which contained a spell to unlink Sophie and Hayley. Elijah promised if she managed to perform the spell correctly, he would reward her with a spell of her own choosing next time - a promise that he didn't fulfill. Agnes is killed by Elijah to keep Davina safe from her. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina learns that Agnes was killed by Elijah, therefore avenging her dead friend Monique and the others witches who were killed, so the coven would keep their powers. In The Casket Girls, angry Davina, feeling used, attacks him along with Marcel and Klaus. She calls him out on his hypocritical nature and makes him choke on his blood citing its for everyone he has ever killed. In The Big Uneasy, Davina is hostile to him at the festival showing she still feels resentment over past events. Especially over the fact that Klaus killed Tim, her close friend. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Elijah appears out of nowhere and interrupts the conversation between Davina and Marcel. Which makes the witch realize that Elijah is the one who truly needs the stake to be found. Annoyed by this, Davina tells them that she is done listening. She faces Elijah, telling him that now he and his family know what it's like to be afraid. Later, Elijah saves Davina's life from Mikael, who tried to kill her after breaking free. After a moment, Davina regains her control over Mikael and momentarily orders him to stop, saving Elijah's life in the process. In I Love You, Goodbye, they are seen together when Kol dies and mourn his death. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah switches Kol's ashes for Esther's ashes. When Davina realizes this she tries to attack Elijah. Rebekah puts a sleeper hold on Davina causing Davina to pass out. After she wakes up she vows her revenge on their family. Season Three In An Old Friend Calls, Davina is present when Kol reunites with Elijah and his family at the compound including Freya and Niklaus. In Alone with Everybody, Davina is present when Elijah stops Kol from attacking Finn. In Behind the Black Horizon, Davina works with Elijah, Kol and Finn to find Vincent who is being controlled by the The Ancestors and to rescue their sister Freya. She performs a spell that would use Finn's soul connection to Vincent (as he previously possessed his body) to find them. Davina's spell works as Finn and Elijah get wind of their location in Mystic Falls. Quotes :Elijah: "You didn't reveal that I was awake." :Davina: "We're not done talking yet." :Elijah: "You and Marcel seem very close." :Davina: "Marcel's my family." :Elijah: "Is that what you want? To be normal?" :Davina: "I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I... hurt people. Even when I don't mean to." :Elijah: "Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them." :Elijah: "Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you." :Davina: "The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended." :Elijah: "This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal." :-- Sinners and Saints Trivia *Elijah would never harm Davina, as she is a child. However, he did agree (later in the series) to let Freya sacrifice her to save their family from Lucien. *Elijah indirectly saved Davina from the Witches as he killed the last living elder, Agnes. This made it so that The Harvest couldn't be completed and Davina wouldn't have to be sacrificed. * Initially, Elijah was among the few people she trusted. * Davina was dating his brother Kol. * After Elijah saved her life by holding off Mikael, she perhaps began to think differently about him. * As of Ashes to Ashes they are enemies. He and his sister Rebekah betrayed her by bringing back Esther instead of her boyfriend and their brother Kol. * In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina almost broke his sireline but didn't due to Freya's indirect intervention. * In Behind the Black Horizon, they worked together along with Kol, and Finn, to locate and rescue Vincent Griffith and Freya Mikaelson. * They are currently brother/sister-in-laws being Davina married Elijah’s brother, Kol Mikaelson. ** However, since Elijah lost his memories of his family and of “always and forever,” it is likely he does not remember who Davina is either. * Now that Elijah has his memories back, it is likely he knows that Davina married his younger brother. Gallery Originals-1x04-daggered.png Davina_and_Elijah.jpg Davina_and_Elijah2.jpg Davina_and_Elijah3.png Elijah taste Davinas Blood.png Davina_and_Elijah4.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x06.jpg Davina TO 1x06.jpg Elijahdavina.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship